Not That Simple
by Xen-Oh
Summary: Takes place after the manga ends. A visit from Mother Saotome ends badly as she finds out something horrible has happened to Ranma and it's all because of Akane! Also why is Kasumi acting 'normal'?
1. Default Chapter

Not so simple

A/N Taking a slight break from my other stories because this idea

got so stuck in my head. Ranma romance. Set after the Manga

Don't own It never will.

( ) means thoughts

Ch.1 Three simple words

Nodoka Saotome was heading towards the Tendo home to visit her son on his birthday. It has been so long maybe a month or two since she last saw her son. She couldn't care last for her husband, not after all the things that that fat lazy man has done to her and her son over the years. Right now she just wanted to see her happy, carefree, manly son. Nodoka's grin grew even wider as she saw the Tendo home. The minute Kasumi opened the door, Nodoka's smile disappeared. Kasumi was still smiling like always but it appeared to be forced. The elder woman could see the depression in the young girl's eyes.

"Oh my! Hello Aunty Saotome! What brings you here?"  
"Why It is Ranma's 18th birthday of course."  


Kasumi looked shocked at the news

"What! Today is Ranma's birthday."  
"You mean he hasn't told you when his birthday was?"  


Nodoka could of sworn she saw Kasumi frown.

"Kasumi what is wrong"

"Oh Aunty it is better if I show you. Come on in."

Nodoka walked in and felt a strong chill in her spine (Something has happened to Ranma) She walked into the living area of the house. She saw her husband and Soun playing their usual game of Go. Genma looked up at her and imdiately ran out into the backyard, hoped over the wall and was simply gone. Soun looked at her with a guilty face. She asked Kasumi wait is this all about, but the elder girl stayed silent. Nodoka walked by a sullen Nabiki who flinched when their gazes locked. The only one who acted normal was Akane, who was happily playing with her pet pig.

"Oh hello Aunty."

"Hi Akane, have you been well"  
"Oh better then that."

"How are you and my son getting along."  
"I could care less about that perverted jerk"

Nodoka was about to ask what that meant when Kasumi interrupted her

"Come on Aunty"

Was it her imagination or did Kasumi glare at Akane with the utmost hate. She shrugged passing it off to tricks of the mind. Soon they were at the entrance to the room where her husband and son have been sleeping in. She entered the dark room almost stumbling.   
  
"Ranma? Are you in here?"  
"..."

  
Kasumi sighed. 

"Aunty let me turn on the lights."

  
The elder Tendo girl walked to the window and pulled the shades open.   
  
"Oh my good god!!!"

She was looking at her son in a wheelchair. His face devoid of any emotion and his once spirited eyes were now dull and empty. Ranma turned towards her but said nothing. Nodoka took him into her arms and began hugging tightly. While crying .   
  
"What happened to you?"  
"..."  
"Why won't you talk?"

That was when she noticed that he was crying. His face stayed the same, as did his eyes. The only difference was that twin trails of liquid flowed from his eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the sad face of Kasumi.  
  
"Come on Aunty let's leave Ranma alone."  
"But"  
"Come on, please I need to tell you what has happened."  


Nodoka detached from Ranma after a while. Kasumi sighed and closed the shades. before walking out the once lit room. Nodoka followed her, wiping her tears on her silk kimono. She followed Kasumi into her room. Kasumi took out a chair for her to sit in while she sat on the bed.  
  
"Kasumi tell me what has happened since I was last here"

"Well Aunty this all happened last week"

Flash Back: three weeks ago

After the failed wedding it seemed to Ranma that Akane was getting angrier and angrier since than. He has been hit with her mallet on an hourly bases now. He really didn't mind. It was probably his fault because every single time she always blamed him on something. He knew that he sometimes shoved his foot in his mouth, so she must be right in punishing him. He loved Akane, despite her many faults and thought that she loved him to. He had tired to see if she felt the same, but every time he asked herr if she loved im, she would call him a stupid pervert and hit him. She always hit him. He started to hurt more now, but he didn't show it to anyone. he just took a couple of painkillers to dull the pain. He was rest outside with Kasumi, just enjoying her company. He always liked Kasumi, she was the only one that didn't want to marry, kill, extort, or all three. That was when Ryoga showed up. Like always, he demanded that he die for enraging Akane. Ranma sighed and jumped to the other side pf the backyard not to endanger Kasumi. He did not even bother to try and explain, Ryoga never listened. They were in the middle of their usual fight with Ranma winning as usual, until he felt the mallet hit him and all feeling to his legs went out. Ryoga smirked and knocked Ranma to the ground. Ranma looked up to see Akane above his head, with her usual frown.

  
"RANMA!! WHY WHERE YOU PICKING ON RYOGA"  
"Akane help me up. I 'm hurt"  


The girl frown increased as she hit him again, with a bigger mallet. Ranma felt his ribs crack and break.  
  
"You liar. your just mad that he beat you. Even if you are hurt, you deserve it, Picking on the weak like that"  
"Akane please. I am not lying. I am really hurt. I didn't start the fight. I mean it." 

Akane turned to the smirking Ryoga.  
  
"Did he hurt you Ryoga"  
"Nope The COWARD attacked me, while I was asking your sister for directions"  


Kasumi was running by now to the other side. Ranma was really hurt. Kasumi had to get there to tell Akane that Ryoga was lying. Ranma was in danger now

"AKANE..." was all she got out.

"YOU LYING COWARD!! I HATE YOU RANMA SAOTOME WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL. I WILL NEVER MARRY A SEX CHANGING FREAK LIKE YOU!!!"

Kasumi watched in horror as Akane hit him on the head as hard as she can with her mallet. Without looking to see the results of what she done 

"Come on Ryoga. Let me treat your wounds."

  
And she walked back inside arm in arm with the grinning Ryoga. He spat on Ranma before leaving. Kasumi ran to Ranma and to her horror, he wasn't getting up. Blood leaked out his mouth and eyes. Nabiki came into the backyard and found Kasumi hovering over Ranma crying.  


"What is wrong Sis" she said before she saw the damage  
"OH GOD! I'm calling an ambulance. Who did this!"  
  
Her older sister's reply was weak but laced with hate

  
"Akane"

Flash Forward. Three Hours. Dr. Tofu's clinic.

"Is Ranma okay?" 

  
That was the first thing out of Kasumi's mouth when Dr. Tofu came out. 

"No Ranma won't be 'okay' for a long time."  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Ranma has suffered numerous blows to his spine. He may never walk again. Also most of his ribs are broken or bruised in addition to internal bleeding. I ask who has done this?"  
  
Kasumi's gentle eyes filled with rage as she looked in the direction of her youngest sister.

"Akane"

The Doctor was shocked at this news.

"Akane how could you?"  
"The pervert had it come to him. So he can't walk. I want to see this. The great Ranma stuck to a wheel chair."  
"He can't he is in a coma"

Akaneand Ryoga's laughter was cut short by a slap in the faces by the one person who they last expected.

"You are a horrible little brat" Kasumi spat

"What do.."  
"SHUT UP. ALL YOU DO IS ABUSE HIM. FOR WHAT! ALL HE DID WAS LOVE YOU, YOU HORRIBLE BITCH.!"  
"Kasumi.."  
"GET OUT!"

Akane got out her seat and began walking out.

"I don't know why you are sticking up for the pervert. It's his fault that he is like this and I am sure ever one else agrees with me."

She turned to Nabiki

"Right?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head

"You went to Far."  
  
She turned to her father

"Right?"

"No daughter. Kasumi is right"  


She turned to Ryoga

"Right?"  


Before He could answer Tofu dragged Ryoga into the other room. When he came back, the lost boy looked quite pale.  
  
"No Akane. You went to far. Ranma was telling the truth. I attacked him."

Akane was mad now

  
"FINE THEN PROTECT THE JERK. HE'S FAKING ANYWAY"  


She ran into the backroom before anyone could stop her. Moments later everyone heard a scream.

End of Flashback.

"Ranma woke last week and has been in his room since"  


Kasumi looked up from her hands to find the elder woman gone.  
"AAAAKKKKKAAAANNNNNEEEE!!!!

"Ranma I'm so sorry"  
  
Read and Review


	2. Ch 2: Wild Horse Tamed, A Mother’s Decla...

Not So Simple.

A/N  Thanks for the reviews, I think.

I know that some complain that this is why OCC 

This is. For right now, I am using Extremes as Personalities.

It should help my story.  And to those Akane lovers, I don't hate her; I'm just

Portraying her at her maddest.  And as to why she hasn't been committed, the reason is coming up in the next chapter.

Again thanks for your comments.  Flamers are welcome to comment.  I don't really care.  I am still 

Going to write.    

Oh yah.  Never owned Ranma, never will.  

( ) Means thoughts

Ch. 2: Wild Horse Tamed, A Mother's Declaration.  

            Nodoka was running down the stairs as fast as she can.  Not caring that she was messing up her kimono.  All she wanted was answers.  She kicked open the door, surprising the rest of the Tendo family.

"Akane stay.  Everyone else leave."  She said in a calm voice

"But Nodoka…"

Soun did not finish because he suddenly found a katana right under his throat.  
  
"Leave"  
  


No one else protested.  They walked out the room in a hurry, leaving Akane, Nodoka, and oh yes her pet pig, P-Chan.  Nodoka took a couple a breaths to keep from hurting Akane

"Explain to me why my son is crippled"

"He attacked Ryoga.  I punished him. Simple as that"  
  


P-Chan looked down at his hooves not wanting to look Akane in the eye.  Nodoka simply stayed the same.

  
"Does attacking Ryoga give proper justification for you to cripple him."

"Yes.  Ryoga was there to ask Kasumi for directions and Ranma attacked.  It served him right to be in a wheelchair.  It's ironic really, that the great Ranma Saotome is stuck in a wheelchair."  
  


P-Chan just backed up away even more where he was at the entrance to the door then just left.  Nodoka noticed this but didn't pay it any attention.  Her attention was on Akane.

  
"Is that how you felt about my son.  Were you that jealous of his abilities you wanted…"

  
Nodoka could not voice the sentence.

"Ranma was always a pervert jerk."  
"He has saved you numerous times."  
"So half the time it's his fault that I got captured"  
"He said he love you"

"That's just his perverted thoughts. He probably says it to al his other fiancés so he can sleep with them."

"He KILLED for you"  
"So he is just a violent murder"  
"So you don't love him"  
"Nope. I was forced into this whole marriage thing.  Did you know I asked Nabiki to invite his other fiancés so they can ruin the wedding?"  
  


Nodoka was shocked.

"So you don't want to marry him."  
"I already said that.  I hate the guy."  
"Fine you have your wish."

Now it was Akane's turn to be surprised.  
  


"What do you mean, Aunty?"

"As head of the Saotome family, I am hereby nullifying this engagement."

Soun rushed in.  
  
"You can't do that!  It was a promise between Genma & I"

"To bad.  Also I am taking my son with me."

"WHAT!!!"

"Yes.  I am taking 'MY' son to his 'HOME' and if you try to stop me, I'll press charges"  
"Charges?"  
"For assault and battery"

Soun was speechless. Akane was shocked.  Nodoka walked out the door.

"I suggest you get professional help," She said to Akane. "Don't bother visiting.  You're not welcome."  
  


Meanwhile In the guest room:

            Ryoga had found some hot water and his clothes.  He just wanted to go home now after all the trouble he caused.  Seeing his beloved Akane like that scared him.  He began thinking that maybe that all the problems he face were nothing compared to those of Ranma.  He had laughed at first seeing Ranma broken and battered, but now it drove his guilt to whole new places.  (He may never walk again. If that is true he can no longer be the best.  Hell he can't even be a martial artist) Ryoga remembered how each of Ranma's rivals and fiancés acted towards the news.  Shampoo went back to her village saying, "Shampoo no want cripple for Husband.  Airen…no… Ranma no even better then Mousse!"  Cologne felt the same way and canceled the engagement while Mousse… well the grin never left his face as Shampoo warmed up to him.  Kuno threw a giant party stating, "At least the Foul Sorcerer has been defeated and by his own spell over Akane."  Kodachi had been repulsed by the sight of Ranma in a wheelchair and stopped even showing up.  Even most his classmates weren't upset about what happened to Ranma saying that he was always too "cocky" for his own good and that he deserved it.  Only Uyko had displayed some sorrow for Ranma, but she went home saying that what happened to him justified her quest for revenge.  So Uyko was gone too.  Ryoga wanted to go home and bash his head in for his actions towards Ranma, but as the fates declared it he found himself in the guest room where Ranma was.   Ranma was just looking at him with an emotionless face on.  
  
"Ranma?"  
"…"

"Look man.  I just wanted to say I am truly sorry I caused this to happen to you."

"…"

"I know that I crossed the line."

"…"

  
Ranma's response just made Ryoga even worse.  He couldn't even sense Ranma's chi. It was like he was blank.

"Ranma I may have wished in the past that you face hell, but I never meant it.  I was just upset about my own things"

"…"  
"I betrayed you.  I'm so so very sorry."

"…"

"I'll just leave now.  I'm going home.  I don't want to be around Akane anymore"

"…"

Ryoga walked towards the door with tears in his eyes:  He done the worst thing possible; he betrayed his best friend for a girl, a very psychotic girl at that.  He was about to walk through the door when he heard

"I'm a damn fool"

Ryoga turned around in shock.  Ranma was looking at him with a smile that weakly resembles his confident one on his face.  This was the first time since the accident that Ranma spoke, much less smiled."

"Ranma?"

"Who else is it, pigboy?"

  
Ryoga smiled

"It has to be you."

"Yep"  
"So what now"  
"I walk again, of course."

"What about Akane?"

"You can have her."

Ryoga was shocked.  He felt for Ranma's head to make sure he wasn't delusional.

  
"What?!"  Ranma said Annoyed.

"You lost it"  
"No just been hit way to many times."  
"So you don't mind if I go after Akane?"

"Nope.  Consider it payback"

"Payback?"

"For lying"  
"Oh yeah"

Ryoga remembered how Akane has been acting lately.

"Maybe."  
"Ryoga I want two things though."  
"What?"  
"One help me walk again"  
"That's reasonable.  Of course I will.  What is the other"  
  


Ranma's smile disappeared  
  
"Don't let her hurt you,  If she tries, leave"

"Oh come on! You think she would do that to me?"  
"Yes"  
"On what grounds"

Ranma looked at Ryoga strangely and pointed to his wheelchair.

"Oh yeah.  I forgot"

  
Ranma stared for a couple seconds and started laughing.  Ryoga soon joined him.  The two best friends / rivals were friends again.

"I needed that"

"Me too"  
"It's been years since I laughed like that"

"Me too"  
"And to think all it took was one violent tomboy to nearly cripple me"

"yep"  
"Next time you get crippled."  
"Deal.  But I get a electronic wheelchair"  
"Deal"  
  
Both boys with years of stress gone laughed again as they began retelling stories of past adventures.

Nodoka came in and her troubled heart lightened.  She saw her son laughing again with his good friend.  
  
"Hi son"  
"Momma?  What are you doing here?"

"I canceled your engagement to Akane"

Both boys looked shocked

  
"You did Mrs. Saotome?"  
"Yes Also I am taking you away from here to our home"

Ranma would of hugged his mother, but he was still stuck in the chair, so he smiled instead.

"Come on lets get you packed."  
"I can't Pops took all the things about twenty minutes ago."  
"Damn fool"

"Mom!"  
"What!  I can swear when I want to."

Ranma and Ryoga laughed at this.  Nodoka shrugged

  
"I guess we have to do some birthday shopping"  
"Birthday shopping?  Whose birthday is it"  Ranma asked

  
Nodoka looked at him strangely.

  
"Son, today is you're 18th birthday.  Didn't you know when you're birthday was?"  
  


Ranma scratched his head in thought.  Then he shook his head

"Nope pops never told me"

Ryoga and Nodoka sighed (Note to self add kill husband on my list of things to do)

"Come on."  

Ryoga helped Ranma down the stairs with Nodoka behind them.  At the bottom of the stairs, they encountered a teary eyed Kasumi.

"Is Ranma really going, Aunty?"

"Yes If was to stay here.  I am afraid he would be hurt."

Kasumi nodded in agreement, but was still upset because now she was going to be alone in a house of crazy not to mention lazy people.  Nodoka realized the reason for her worry.

"Kasumi.  If you can't handle things here, there is always room at my house."  
"Yeah Kasumi come on by if this asylum gets to rough for you" Ranma said

Kasumi smiled at hearing Ranma's voice hearing it for the first time in weeks

  
"I'll consider it"

She waved them goodbye as they left through the door.  She looked at the closed door before turning around and walking towards the kitchan to cook for her horrible family.

Read & Review


End file.
